Various modes of transportation, particularly air carriers are not well suited for providing seats for adult passengers, as well as for infants, in such a way as to facilitate the caring and supervision of infants. When children are held in a passenger's lap during a flight, this may be uncomfortable for both the child and the adult, particularly during long flights. Furthermore, placing a child in a passenger seat is not economical and, more importantly, may be dangerous in case of strong turbulence or worse dangers. Furthermore, caring for the child, even from an adjacent seat, may be difficult, particularly when the adjacent passenger is wearing a safety belt. Moreover, an infant in an adjacent passenger seat may feel uncomfortable in unfamiliar surroundings when, for example, looking straight ahead and not to the caretaker in the adjacent seat.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a seat system in a transportation carrier which permits a passenger to monitor and attend to an infant while the carrier is moving.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a seat system which is comfortable for both an infant and an adult caretaker.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a passenger-infant seat system in which the infant seat is interchangeable.